sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus (Racial Prestige Class)
Succubi or Incubi represent the erotic, seductive aspect of evil. Although their true forms are obviously demonic, they are still strangely attractive, and most mortals never see the creature’s true form, but only its idealized humanoid disguises. Less oriented toward physical combat than other demons, succubi and incubi are still powerful creatures with many abilities at their disposal. Requirements: Race: '''Tanar’ri '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil, Chaotic Evil, or Chaotic Neutral '''Class: Favored Soul, Bard, Sorcerer or Warlock Class Features: Hit Die: 'd4 '''Base Attack Bonus: '''Medium '''High Saves: '''Will '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int modifier '''Class Skills: '''Bluff, Concentration, Hide, Lore, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spot '''Total Levels: '''10 ''*Total Ability Score Improvements: +5 Charisma, +2 Dexterity '''Spellcasting Progression: '''A Succubus who has levels in Favored Soul, Bard, Sorcerer, or Warlock will gain an effective caster level at each level in the class except 5th. '''Wings: '''Succubi have bat-like wings, which allow them to move 20% faster. '''Abyssal Armor: '''A Succubus’ skin grows resistant to blows, gaining a +1 (non-stacking) bonus to Natural Armor at level 1. This bonus increases to a total of +6 (1 stacking, 5 non-stacking) by level 10. '''Profane Charisma: '''A Succubus gains an additional +1 bonus to Charisma at 1st, 5th, and 8th level, and a +2 bonus at 10th level. '''Demonic Immunity: '''At 3rd level, the Succubus’ immunity to electricity increases to 50%. This bonus increases to 75% at 6th level and to 100% at 10th level. '''Profane Attributes: '''Succubi gain an additional +1 bonus to Dexterity at 4th and 10th level. '''Change Self: '''At 5th level a Succubus can magically change form into any humanoid. '''Draining Kiss: '''At 6th level, the Succubus can make a touch attack to kiss an opponent, bestowing one negative level and, if they are humanoid, attempting to Dominate them (DC 10 + ½ character level + Charisma bonus) for 2 rounds per Succubus level. This ability has a cooldown of one minute (10 rounds). The cooldown drops to 30 seconds (5 rounds) at 9th level; in addition, the level drain increases to two negative levels. '''Damage Reduction: '''At 8th level a Succubus gains damage reduction 10/good. '''Summon Tanar’ri: '''At 10th level a Succubus can summon a powerful demon to her aid. The summoned fiend grows more powerful as the Succubus’ character level increases. '''Special: After reaching 10th level, a Succubus or Incubus qualifies for the Unholy Apotheosis feat. Eldritch Adept: The Succubus receives this feat for free at 10th level. Allowing a Succubus with Warlock levels to qualify for Eldritch Master. Note 1: If your wings or tail disappear, they can be brought back either by using the Change Self ability, or by going through a transition. A note on spellcasting prestige classes: To meet the spellcasting requirement for a prestige class Succubus prestige class levels do not count, only levels in the base class count. So for example a Succubus who wants to become an Arcane Scholar will require 6 levels of Sorcerer, the levels that grant access to third level spells, before taking the first level of Arcane Scholar. If Arcane Scholar is selected before having 6 levels of Sorcerer the character will not be able to gain spell progression, and a rebuild or delevel will be necessary. When selecting the first level of the prestige class you will be prompted to select a feat with the correct spell progression, in this case spell progression Sorcerer. If the feat does not appear go back and take more levels in the base class before attempting again. Category:Races Category:Racial Prestige Classes